


The Cowboy Yodeler

by P3nnywiz3zgurl69



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arguing, Babies, Beautiful, Classical Music, Dancing and Singing, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, I Love You, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Other, Partying, Rock and Roll, Strong Female Characters, Travel, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3nnywiz3zgurl69/pseuds/P3nnywiz3zgurl69
Summary: After Poppy and Branch saved the world yet again, the two stumbled upon a new troll they never seen before- a troll of many musics. When they invite her to the village, everyone liked her for her beauty and voice, including this one particular cowboy pants troll who can't seem to take his eyes off of her.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Hickory (Trolls)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The new troll

The Cowboy Yodeler

“Branch, Branch! Do you even know how to fly this thing?!” Poppy yelled, fearfully clinging onto the back of her new boyfriend, to prevent herself from falling.

“I-I think so?” Branch stuttered, trying to control the steering wheel of the flying machine the hard rock trolls use to travel. Barb, the queen of the hard rock trolls, decided to give them the chance to experience flying one of their machineries. 

The flying machine wouldn’t stop shaking and Poppy was fed up “It seems like you do not, let me drive the thing.” 

Branch blocked Poppy with his hand “No! I said I got it” he said firmly. Then the two began fighting over the steering wheel until...(CRACK!) Both of them looked at each other, then looked down to find out the steering wheel was out of its place. 

Poppy looked at Branch with serious eyes “This is your fault…”. “My fault!?” Branch shouted, before they plummeted down from the sky into the trees. 

A few minutes later, Poppy and Branch dusted themselves off and tried to relax from the pain of the impact. “Great...now how are we going to get home?” Branch crossed his arms in frustration. 

“Relax Branch, I am the queen of the pop trolls and I saved the world like twice remember?” Poppy said. Branch scoffed “ Uh yeah, but with my help as well as the others”. 

“Ok...but who was the one that always has the so-called crazy ideas to save the world against the bergens and queen barb?” Poppy said slyly, squinting at Branch. 

Branch sighed “Touche’.” 

Poppy smiled “That’s what I thought and don’t worry Branch, I’m not mad. We're in this together aren’t we?” Branch looked up at his girl and smiled “Yes...we are” he said holding Poppy’s hands. They stared at each other in the eyes until Poppy spoke “You know...I may be a queen and all but once we get married, you're going to be the new king of pop”. 

Branches eyes widened up, giving a fake smile. 

(King...king...king...king) his mind repeated. “Thats greaaaaaat” Branch chuckled nervously, sweat starting to build up. Poppy noticed and asked “Branch are you ok?”

Branch didn’t answer but kept looking dazed. 

Suddenly, before Poppy asked anymore questions, they heard singing nearby. Branch got out of his thoughts and focused on the unfamiliar voice. Poppy heard it too “I hear it too, I wonder who that is?” 

“Must be a troll nearby. Let’s go and find out” Branch said. He and Poppy followed the beautiful unfamiliar voice. They were reaching a river and the voice grew louder and louder until they stumbled upon a female troll they did not recognize. It was a yellow troll with beautiful black, long wavy hair with a bang covering an eye. Her cheeks were cute and chubby and her lashes were long, curled and pretty. It also seemed like she had a cat-eye liner look to her brown eyes and she was singing while playing a guitar:

Another place,  
Another chance,

We’ll make it alright, so meet me halfway

I know you feel the same,

You know our love can save it all, 

We've been together for so long, 

So don’t give up on who we are,

We’ll work it out somehow,

You know a word can change it all,

I had my doubts but now I know, 

I wanna be with you for life, 

Each day and every night…

Branch and Poppy stared at the troll in awe “Her voice...It’s beautiful and shes very pretty” Poppy said. Branch mouth was gaped and Poppy huffed and forcefully closed it shut with annoyance. Branch shook himself “S-sorry. I wonder where she came from”. 

“Yeah me too, she sounds like a country troll” she said. “But she doesn’t have that country accent” Branch said. “True...but she does play guitar and her song sounds very depressing. You know how country trolls like singing sad songs”. Branch slapped himself in the face “You know not all music needs to sound happy to you Poppy”. 

Suddenly, the singing stopped and a voice appeared “Is anyone there, hello?”. Branch and Poppy slowly came out behind the bush and introduced themselves. “Hello, sorry to bother you. My name is Poppy the queen of the pop trolls and this is my boyfriend Branch”. 

The yellow troll hugged her guitar, looking shy “I’m Lexi”.

“Hi Lexi, me and Branch crashed here and we heard your voice and I have to say that your really a good singer”. Lexi smiled and shyly played with her long black hair “T-Thanks. I sing a lot, mostly when I’m alone”. 

Branch finally spoke “May i ask what kind of troll are you?”. Lexi looked dumbfounded “What kind of troll I am, what do you really mean?”. Branch and Poppy looked at each other. “Listen sweetie, there are many kinds of troll tribes, each with a different type of music. We are pop trolls, but there are techno trolls, country trolls, classical music trolls, hard rock trolls, funk trolls, yodeling trolls, and many other kinds of music trolls! You must be one of them”. 

“Thats kind of weird..” Lexi said. Branch said “Whats weird?”. 

Lexi spoke, “That I never really knew that trolls were separated by a different type of music, each type of music representing for who they are. To be honest, I really dont know where i stand in, because I play all kinds of music”. 

Branch and Poppy looked surprised “Wait... so your saying that you're a troll of many musics?” Poppy said with excitement. 

“I guess you can say that…” Lexi said, unsurely. 

(POPPY SHOUTED) It made Lexi jump.

“Wow, this is really exciting. I have to show you to the others. Do you want to go to Pop village? I would really love to have you there to join us!” Poppy shouted. 

Lexi leaned over to Branch “Is she always this jumpy?”. “You have no idea” Branch said with a smirk. 

“Oh! Most of the troll tribes are even going to visit for our get together dance party and you need to be there”. 

“It will be a huge blast” Branch said. 

“...sure I will go” Lexi smiled. 

“Oh! Im so excited that your coming. Maybe you can join our girl group back at our village”. 

“Girl group?” Lexi followed, being pulled away by Poppy’s hand. Branch followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lexi was singing was Andra "Love can save it all". Please leave comments! I hope you started loving this story. This is my version of the continuation after Trolls world Tour so if you don't like it, please dont leave rude comments and simply ignore this story.


	2. The walk back to Pop Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy, Branch, and Lexi make the walk back to Pop village just in time before the biggest party ever!

Ch 2 : Back to Pop village

Poppy, Branch, and Lexi are making the mile walk back to Pop village. Lexi and Poppy were making conversations in the front, while Branch was trying to catch up to the girls. Poppy looked back at her boyfriend “Hey Branch! Keep it up, will yeah? We're almost home!”. 

Branch huffed, crossed his arms and said “I would, but it seems that you two are having so much fun there, while I’m just hanging back here...by myself...being totally ignored”. 

Lexi stopped and turned to Poppy “Um...Poppy. I think you should go check on your boyfriend. I mean, I don’t want to be the third party here”. Poppy giggled “ Oh come on Lexi! Branch is fine. Besides, we have been together for a very long time and we live in a big village. It’s hard to get some privacy all the time and I’m the new queen of pop now. I have to worry about my job as the new queen and look after everyone else before I worry about myself”. 

Lexi smiled, then sighed and turned her face away “I guess you're right...but still...your duty is to also care about your future king. I-I wished I had what you have. You should be proud Poppy”. 

Poppy raised a pink eyebrow “You want to be queen?”. 

“No, it’s not that. I mean, being a queen is cool and all but look at what else you got Poppy” Lexi said, stopping in her tracks and turning to face Branch. Branch looked at Lexi nervously and smiled. 

“You have such a wonderful boyfriend who cares about you. Those are one of the important things that matter. Don’t lose him”. Lexi said, while gently making her face towards her. Poppy then looked down, placed a hand on her beating heart and looked at her lover “I am lucky”, Poppy said, while walking up to her boyfriend and hugging him. Lexi placed a hand on her heart area and looked at the couple “Yes...you are” she said, her eyes began to water but she stopped it before anyone else noticed. Poppy slowly pulled herself from his embrace and looked in his eyes, while holding his blue hands.   
Lexi began playing her guitar and the two noticed the rhythm of it and started singing: 

(Branch) You know I love you, 

Yes, I’m talking to you,

Across the water,

Across the deep...blue...ocean,

Under the open sky,

Oh my, baby I’m trying, 

(Poppy) Boy I hear you, in my dreams,

I feel your whisper across the village, 

I keep you with me, in my heart, 

You make it easier, 

When life gets hard...

(Poppy and Branch) I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend, 

Lucky to have been where I have been, 

Lucky to be coming home again, 

Oohh, oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, 

(Poppy) They don’t know how long it takes ( Branch - how long it takes),

(Poppy and Branch) Waiting for a love like this, 

(Poppy) Everytime we say goodbye (Branch- When we say goodbye), 

(Poppy and Branch) I wish we had one more kiss, 

I’ll wait for you, I promise you I will...

I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend, 

Lucky to have been where I have been, 

Lucky to be coming home again, 

Lucky were in love in every way, 

Lucky to stay where we have stayed, 

Luck to be coming home someday, 

Ooohh, Ooooh, oooh, oooh, ooh,

Ooh, ooh, ooh, 

Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh, ooh, 

Ooh, ooh, ooh… (End of the song/song cut short)

“Wow! I forgot to mention that you're a very great guitar player as well” Poppy said with surprise to Lexi. 

Lexi chuckled “Thanks...and you guys are great singers. Everyone should tell a rad melody when they hear one” Lexi smiled and winked. Poppy began to be so deep in thought about something, without saying a word. Branch was the first to notice “Poppy, are you ok? You're just staring, like if you got hypnotized. 

Poppy shook out of her deep thoughts and chuckled “Oh sorry, it’s just that Lexi here reminds me of a friend of ours”. Branch felt lost “Um...Poppy. Which one, we have tons of friends”. 

“Hickory silly! Lexi is a lot like him” Poppy shouted with excitement. “Lexi was confused “Uh, Who’s Hickory?” Lexi asked. 

“Oh, Hickory is a friend of ours. He’s a yodeling troll and he has an older brother named Dickory”. 

Branch crossed his arms and squinted at poppy “You mean his pants”. Poppy elbowed him, “Branch be nice”. 

“A yodeler? I thought that music died. I would love to hear a yodeling song” Lexi hoped. “What's he like?” Lexi asked Poppy. 

Poppy felt surprised that Lexi was asking questions about her friend “Well, um, he’s uh...um…”. 

“He’s fast, strong, can build stuff with his own hands, and he’s a great singer too” Branch finished for poppy. Lexi smiled “Well, he sounds like someone I like to meet”. 

“Oh you will like him alright. Look, there's the village! We found it!” Poppy jumped and started running to meet her family. Branch and Lexi followed behind. 

Poppy entered her village “Everyone, Everyone! I want to introduce you to a new friend of mine” Poppy grabbed Lexi on the shoulder while everyone noticed the new troll and ran up to them. 

Everyone started introducing themselves and Lexi felt a little shy. “You have such a huge family here” Lexi mentioned. “You mean this? I got a ton of more friends coming tonight!”. 

Lexi’s eyes widened “How many more?”

Poppy smirked “Possibly 5 troll villages. I was also hoping you can also participate in singing in the big party. I mean your voice is fantastic and beaut-” Poppy stopped when she noticed Lexi on the ground, looking fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Poppy and Branch were singing is "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat. Please leave a comment of how the story is going so far. Comments help me continue my story processing but also leave hits and kudos! I'll try to make 2 chapters every week, if not, I'll try to do at least 1 chapter a week. What do you think of my OC troll character Lexi. I wish I can show you the drawing I have of her but i don't know how to link it to the story so you can see it while reading :( Anyways...enjoy!!!


	3. Dark Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lexi and Poppy are getting ready for the big party, Lexi tells Poppy a disturbing story of her past relationship.

While most of the pop trolls set up the party with the help of the incoming of the other trolls, Lexi gets ready inside Poppy’s hut. Lexi sat down in front of a mirror while Poppy tried to work with her long, dramatic hair “I’ve never did ask, you have really...I mean really long hair!” Poppy said, sounding surprised. 

Lexi chuckled nervously “Uh yeah, I got it from my mother maybe. She had long dark hair and I never really knew my father. He left when I was like 4 I think” Lexi said, sounding a bit sad. Poppy stopped brushing her black hair and sighed “Oh, I’m sorry about that”. 

Lexi looked at her with a serious look, then smiled “It’s fine, I don’t need a father to be happy. I have new friends”. 

Poppy smiled “I’m so glad I have another friend!” Poppy shouted, hugging Lexi all of a sudden. Lexi felt a little uncomfortable because she was invading her space. 

“Oh! Enough talking about friends. Do you have a special someone in your life?” Poppy shoved her shoulder, looking slyly at her. Lexi’s eyes widened, ears perked straight up, and chuckled nervously “Me? No...no I don’t” she said while rubbing her own shoulder. 

Poppy whined while shaking Lexi “Oh come on! You must have a boyfriend. You're too pretty to be single. You must have a lot of trolls gluing their eyes at you”. Lexi started to feel very uncomfortable, her yellow ears started to erect and she gave a little huff sound. 

“Poppy…” Lexi said, but Poppy still kept talking. 

“Did you have a huge fight? An ex-boyfriend maybe?” Poppy questioned. 

“Poppy…” Lexi repeated.

“Maybe you're being quiet because you don’t want anyone to know. (GASP) Is it Cooper or Biggie?” Poppy questioned again. 

“POPPY!” Lexi shouted, feeling very annoyed while steam came out of her nose.

Poppy stood still and her eyes widened from her sudden outburst “Sorry if I yelled but you're jumping into conclusions and saying such nonsense” Lexi said firmly. Poppy fiddled with her fingers “I-I’m sorry. I can be so...um...excited and a bit crazy” she giggled. Lexi giggled back “I know. But...yes...I did have someone I fell in love with...not anymore” Lexi said with sadness, ears down. 

Poppy lightly pressed her pink palm on her shoulder “What happened?” she asked. 

“Well, lets just say I never really knew he would change...and become evil. His name was Barrett and he was a dark country troll”. 

“Dark country? But we already have country music trolls. Do they dress dark?” Poppy was confused. 

“Dark country doesn’t necessarily mean they put on dark clothing. They're basically country music trolls with a type of music that sounds more evil, depressing, sometimes scary. Their music sometimes sounds like rock in combination” Lexi said in a low voice, taking the brush away from Poppy and fixing her own hair. 

“Wow, I never really heard or knew there was a type of music like that. So many different kinds of musics” Poppy sat down beside her.

Lexi began to put eyeliner and adjusted her only earring on one of her ears. A black thick loop near the end of her ear. “Anyways, Barrett was an evil troll. He didn’t think of anyone else but himself. He was greedy, abusive, and all he cared about was being king. He told me to be his queen but for how he treated the others, even my own mother...I refused. He got so angry that he hit me and locked me up in a cell. I stayed in that cell for 3 whole days without food and water. When he came by to check on me, it was my only chance of escape. I rushed passed him and took something from him that only reminded me of my dear mother...since he killed her.” Lexi said with sorrow, gently grabbing a ruby stone necklace hanging on her neck. 

“

Lexi began tearing up and Poppy patted her back “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry that he treated you and did that to your own mother. You don’t have to worry about him, you can find somebody else who will actually love you for you and treat you right” Poppy wiped a tear off of her cheek”. 

Lexi sighed, “I’m afraid of falling in love again. Afraid something like that will happen again. That is why I don’t try hard to find anyone else. Besides, he said if he ever finds me again, he said he was going to hurt me”.   
“He’s not going to hurt you Lexi, not in my watch. If he ever does find you, we got your back. You weren’t the only one we had to save” Poppy smiled at her. Lexi rested her yellow palm on Poppy’s hand and said “Thanks Poppy. That makes me feel much better”. 

Poppy went back to looking at the necklace around Lexi’s neck and asked “Your mother’s necklace is pretty”. 

Lexi looked down at it “It is. It holds a special power that is rare in this very world. That is one of the reasons why Barrett wants it”. Poppy looked confused “Wait. What does it do?”. 

Before Lexi can answer that, there was a blast of music outside and the sound of lots of trolls. 

The party has begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of her ex Barrett?   
> Also, Poppy is always "skippy" like how Hickory says it lol.


	4. Hickory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was a blast! Lexi met Hickory for the first time and things don't turned out as planned.

Music was blasting loudly. All of the different troll tribes were dancing and singing together. Each tribe plays their own type of music and sings other music as well. Fireworks explode, lots of colorful lights, food, and everyone seems like they're getting along. 

“One more time!” King Trollex says while playing his special techno machine. Giving every troll the taste of his techno vibes. The techno trolls danced in the air with their mermaid-like tails while the two-legged trolls danced on the ground. 

“Yes, King Trollex!!! Everyone, let’s party!!!” Poppy shouted to every troll while standing on top of a hill ledge. Most trolls “whoo-hooed” her and kept dancing with the beats. Lexi on the other hand didn’t dance at all, nor sang. Branch noticed and approached her “You alright? Are you not having a good time?” Branch asked. 

“N-No Branch it’s not that. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. But this party is amazing!” Lexi said, while looking at the fireworks. “Ah, well I was just asking. I mean, no friend is left behind or feeling behind” Branch said. Lexi’s eyes widened and turned to look at Branch “Aw that's so sweet. I’m glad I have you and Poppy as my newest friends” Lexi said, while hugging Branch. Branch smiled “Anything for a friend”. 

Suddenly, Poppy appeared between the two of them, which surprised them both “Hey Lexi, come dance with me and my other friends, don’t be shy” Poppy said while pulling on Lexi’s arm. Lexi resisted and pulled away “Um... Poppy... I’m not ready...I mean (sigh) I don’t want to at the moment”. Poppy tilted her head, feeling confused “Why not, my friends Cooper, Biggie, Fuzzbert, Guy Diamond are some of my bestest friends and they're really nice”. 

“I’m sure they are but-” Lexi’s words were cut when Poppy shouted to another troll. 

“OMG, Is that you Hickory!?” Poppy shouted and ignored Lexi and ran up to the other troll. With the name sounding familiar, Lexi turned around to see who she was talking to.   
Her eyes widened at the sight of the tall, lime-green skinned troll with red hair, wearing a yodeler outfit along with his small-sized brother she assumed. 

Hickory shouted “Yeah, it’s me! How ya doin Miss Poppy?” he said while hugging Poppy. “I’m doing fantastic! Hello dickory” Poppy said to his older brother. “Hallo, Queen Poppy” Dickory said, while crossing his arms. “Oooh I’m so glad you guys came! I want to introduce someone to you” Poppy turned around and begged Lexi to come up to them. Feeling a little shy, Lexi came up slowly in front of the two strange trolls. “Guys, this is my newest friend Lexi. Lexi this is my friend Hickory I told you about”. 

When Hickory turned to look at Lexi, his smile slightly faded and his eyes widened to the glimpse of this beautiful yellow troll. His mouth slightly parted and Lexi noticed his reaction and started to blush “Hello Hickory. Poppy has told me things about you and I’m so glad to finally meet you” Lexi said flirtatiously, while holding a hand out to shake hands. He and even his brother were in a daze because of her beauty. Hickory shook himself and chuckled “Ha...sorry my name Hickory” Hickory said in a warm tone while shaking her hand. 

Lexi looked at his brother “And this must be your little brother Dickory”. Dickory felt offended “It’s older brother by 4 years to you”. “Oh, sorry” Lexi apologized. Hickory rolled his eyes and said “Don’t mind Dickory, he sometimes gets a little cranky but he has a heart as big as an apple” he said slyly. “I’m not always cranky!” Dickory shouted back.   
“Quiet now Dickory, don’t behave like that in front of the ladies” Hickory said to his brother. 

Lexi giggled, while tucking strands of hair to one side. Hickory chuckled “Was that a laugh I heard?”. Lexi raised her shoulders and said “I don’t know...maybe” she chuckled again. 

Poppy started talking “Ok, it seems that you two are getting along just fine. You two should just go hang out or dance together or something” Poppy said while trying to push the two of them away. Lexi turned to Poppy and whispered “Poppy...what are you doing?” Lexi felt nervous. “Look, I know you like him. I can see it. You said you wanted to find love, now here's your chance!” Poppy whispered loudly. “Poppy, we just met 5 minutes ago and I told you I’m not looking to find anybody right now!” Lexi whispered harshly. 

Poppy didn’t listen and left quickly to leave them two together. They stared at each other and away from each other and looked at each back again. “I-I’m so sorry about her. She can be so jumpy”. Hickory laughed and patted her shoulders “Ha-ha I know what you mean. I’ve known Miss Poppy for quite some time now. She’s so darn skippy”. 

Suddenly, Branch started to sing a love-like song... (Ed Sheeran - Perfect)

I found a love for me, 

Darling, just dive right in, and follow my lead,

Hickory held out a hand to Lexi, “Care to dance?” the green troll smiled and looked into her brown eyes. Lexi blushed but accepted his hand and the two trolls started dancing slowly to the love song. 

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet,

Hickory spinned Lexi and then dipped her. They were staring to each other eyes like if they had a connection.   
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me, 

Lexi couldn’t stop staring at the handsome green troll, she wasn’t thinking straight that she decided to slowly rub at his orange bearded cheek. This made Hickory tense up and drop her by accident (OoF!). The singing suddenly stops and some trolls stare at them. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry miss Lexi, that was my fault” Hickory said nervously, using his strength to pick her up. 

“N-no it was mine. I did something I shouldn’t have” Lexi apologized while grunting in pain and dusting herself off. “Do you want to keep danc-”. 

Lexi cut him off “No I’m good! I think I need to go…” Lexi said firmly and walked away. 

“Wait!” Hickory shouted at her. 

Poppy noticed the commotion and walked fast up to Lexi “Lexi, what happened? Talk to me girl”. 

Lexi turned around and looked furious “I told you I don’t want to be in a relationship. And you pushed me to be with Hickory and look at what happened. Now I’m embarrassed. I gotta go!” Lexi rushed past Poppy, and teared up. “Lexi wait!” Poppy shouted but she kept running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lexi! Should Poppy just stop bothering her? What should Hickory do? Anyways, sorry I didn't post a chapter last week. I've been studying for online finals because of this darn pandemic. Here is another chapter!


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others went to go look for Lexi. Hickory apologizes, then something happens that gets his brother angry and jealous.

When Poppy watched Lexi walking further away into the party crowd, she turned around and headed towards Hickory. “Hickory, what happened? Lexi looks clearly upset.” 

Hickory felt lost and looked around trying to figure out what just happened, “Uh...I might have accidentally dropped her but I did apologize” he said scratching his head, feeling bad. 

“Why did you drop her? You guys were dancing together and then-”, Hickory cut her sentence. “And then she touched my cheek. It really surprised me but it felt weird and … really nice. I never had a girl touch me like that before” Hickory chuckled nervously, while slowly rubbing his beard. 

Hickory’s brother Dickory squinted at him “Where are you getting at Hickory? Do you like this girl?”. Hickory sneered “Now Dickory, we just met and I will run living a single life”. 

Poppy felt surprised with Hickorys sudden comment “Wait. You really mean that?”. Hickory gave Poppy uncertain eyes and shrugged “Well...I...It’s been always just me and my brother and I cannot do anything that might get in our way”. Dickory looked shocked “Oh Hickory, stop playing so soft! It’s disgusting” Dickory said, feeling a bit disgusted. Hickory gave him a big hug and carried him off the ground in surprise “Ooooh, you know that I love you brother!”. “Hickory, let go of me!!!” Dickory shouted, trying to use his strength to push his brother away. 

Poppy sighed “Well, since you two are having a brother bonding moment, I will go and try to find Lexi myself” Poppy said, marching away, but her boyfriend Branch blocked her. “Do you really think that’s a good idea Poppy? Haven’t you done enough? I mean, this is your fault” Branch said seriously, crossing his arms. 

Poppy gasped “Agh! My fault?! Branch...All I wanted to do is be a good friend by helping her find someone to bond to. A boyfriend possibly, because her ex-boyfriend wants to hurt her and is hunting her down!!! (GASP!!!) Poppy covered her mouth, just realizing what she had said. Everyone else looked at her with eyes wide opened and a blank stare. Poppy had to tell everyone there everything she heard from Lexi. 

Hickory came up to her looking concerned “Is this true?” he said, with an accent. Branch intervened “Why didn’t you say anything?” he said firmly. “Because I didn’t want to make it a bigger deal than what it really is and she’s a friend. I didn’t want to give her secret away” Poppy said, feeling ashamed. 

Branch replied “Well, you already spilled it. We gotta help her”. Poppy stood up straight “Let's go find her”. “Count me in,” Hickory replied. Everyone turned to Dickory. Dickory sighed, “Very well...count me in too”. 

Not too far away, Lexi sat down in front of a nearby river. Staring into her reflection in the water while droplets of tears came down from her eyes. Poppy and the others found her and were hiding in a nearby bush. Poppy began to whisper “Ok. How are we going to do this? Lets play rock, paper, scissors, to see who would talk to her first”. Branch tilted his head “Why? You caused this. Why do we need to play that game?”. 

“Excuse me, but I’m not the one who got freaked out by a tender touch from a hand and dropped her in the middle of the dance floor” Poppy said, while staring at Hickory with serious eyes. Hickory sneered at her “...really”. Poppy replied “Yes. really. I believe me and Hickory should play”. Hickory sighed “All right...can’t believe I’m doing this” he murmured. 

Hickory and Poppy played 3 rounds and Poppy won all three “Well I won. Too bad for you. Now you must go out there and talk to her” Poppy said. “What!? N-no...wait…” Hickory said, before Poppy pushed him out of the bush (Oof!). Hickory dusted himself and fixed his feathered yodeler hat and slowly walked towards her. He felt nervous, this is the first time he talked to a girl alone “Um...hey” he said, before he made Lexi jump and ended up in the water. The others slapped their faces. Hickory realized he had scared her “I’m so sorry. Here let me help you”, he said while pulling her out of the water. Lexi shaked herself off “It’s fine. I just got surprised that's all. What are you doing here?” she said, while squeezing her long hair to get the excess water out. 

Hickory felt unsure what to say “I...uh...you see...um...we didn’t finish our dance” he said, feeling so dumbfounded. Lexi stared at him with confusion “Oh that...you don’t have to apologize again if that's what you're here for. It was my fault”. 

Hickory looked back at the bush staring at Branch and looked back to Lexi “But I want to finish it. Let’s dance” Hickory said, holding out a hand to her. 

Branch slowly came out of the bush and started to sing with a microphone:

I found a love, for me, 

Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead,

Lexi saw Branch singing and she stared at Hickory in the eyes, smiled, and nervously grabbed his hand. 

Well, I found a girl. Beautiful and sweet, 

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me,   
Lexi couldn’t stop staring at this green troll who she thought was handsome. Everytime she sees him, her stomach feels like it's filled with butterflies and she feels her heart pound faster and faster. 

Hickory first felt confused. His heart was beating faster and he smiles everytime he sees her face. He loved staring at her beautiful eyes “I-I like your eyes” he said. Lexi giggled and blushed harshly “I like your hat”. Hickory chuckled. 

Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, 

Not knowing what it was, 

I will not give you up this time, 

But Darling, just kiss me slow, 

Your heart is all I own, 

And in your eyes, your holding mine, 

Baby, I’m, dancing in the dark, 

With your between my arms, 

Barefoot on the grass, 

Listening to my favorite song, 

While they danced for a bit, Hickory finally spoke “Hey...listen Lexi. Are you seeing anybody in particular?”. Lexi felt surprised by his sudden question “You mean as in a boyfriend?” Hickory mumbled “mmmm...yeah”. 

“...no i’m not” she replied. Hickory smiled “Well now...um...sorry, I don’t usually talk to girls a lot…”. 

Lexi erected her ears and leaned forward slowly to the green troll. Hickory noticed and leaned as well, closing up for a kiss for what it seems. The others were cheering quietly and smiling, waiting for the moment. Dickory on the other hand just realized it and came out of the bush “Hickory, what are you doing?!” he yelled running up and pushing his brother away from Lexi. They both went apart and Hickory became furious “What in tarnation Dickory. I’m just dancing with her”. 

“Dancing, Smancing. You were about to kiss her!!!” Dickory shouted. Lexi walked backwards, wanting to get away from the two fighting brothers. Lexi noticed Poppy “You guys were spying on me?” Poppy twiddled with her fingers “um...kinda...we actually all wanted to look for you, to see if you were alright”. Lexi sighed “I’m fine…”. 

“Yeah, so what if I was?” Hickory said, feeling hurt by his brother's actions. Dickory growled “You told me you-”. Hickory cut him down “Yeah, so what if I said those things. There in the past now Dicks. I can’t just stay by your side forever”. Dickory gasped “Ooooh, What are you saying Hickory?”. Hickory stood up harshly and marched away from his brother and spoke “I-I just need some fresh air and some time to myself. I’ll be right back” he said. He turned to look at Lexi who was now looking afraid “I’m sorry about this but I gotta go” he said before he sadly walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (song is called Perfect from Ed Sheeran). 
> 
> Awww his brother is so jealous!!! They love each other so much, you have know idea.


	6. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi went to go look for Hickory. She found him and they spent time together until they were interrupted by two unexpected visitors.

While everyone looked at the yodeler walking away, Poppy turned to his brother with upsetting eyes “Dickory, why are you so upset? He’s your brother and he’s an adult for trolldome’s sake”. 

Dickory (Hmph!) crossed his arms and gave Poppy the attitude “Listen, lil girl… Tis is none of your concern. Hickory, don need to be in a relationship. He will just end up gettin hurt and there is more to life than makin love and making babies”. 

Right when he said the last word of the sentence, everyone just looked dumbfounded and stared at him. Dickory noticed their reaction “What?” he said seriously. Suddenly everyone started laughing and it got him annoyed “What’s so funny?!”. Lexi wiped her tears away and spoke “ Oh Dickory, none of us never mentioned anything about babies. I would never separate your special bond between you and your brother. I just think he’s kind of cute and I want us to be all friends. If that's ok with you, I would like to be your friend Dickory” Lexi said softly, lending out a hand to Dickory. Dickory felt unsure at first, but then he sighed and shook her hand back “Very well, I’m sorry for the way I acted. I love my brother you know, we've been together since his birth”. Lexi smiled “It’s ok. I understand” she said, still feeling a bit sad from his recent words. 

Branch called out to Dickory “Dickory no offense but I think you're a bit jealous”. Dickory gasped “Me?! (Scoffed) jealous?. Why on earth should I be jealous of my brother?”. Poppy turned to Branch “Yeah, why would he be jealous Branch?” Poppy asked him. Branch answered “Because, m-maybe he’s afraid that if his brother gets to find love, you know a life of his own, that he would have to leave him”. 

Poppy agreed to him “Oh, I see. Well...uh...I think that is part of life I guess?” Poppy said, feeling bad for the small green troll. (Hmph!) “I am not jealous!” Dickory said firmly, walking away from the group. “Dickory!!!” Lexi called out to him. Poppy put her hand on her shoulders to comfort her “Oh just leave him Lexi. Like what Hickory said, he gets a little cranky at times but he has a heart as big as an apple”. Lexi chuckled “Yes...yes he is”. 

“Hey guys, should we go find Hickory or what?” Branch told the girls. Poppy nodded and turned to Lexi “Lexi, you should go find Hickory”. Lexi felt surprised “Me? B-but his broth-” Poppy cut her off “Ah forget about him. He’s upset at his brother anyways and I think he’ll be more glad to see you”.   
Lexi nodded and took a deep breath and smiled “Your right, I think. I’ll go and find him” Lexi said, slowly walking away to go look for the green troll. 

Not too far away, Hickory was sitting on a hard rock in front of a pond, playing his guitar. 

(Keith Urban - You’ll think of me- Hickory’s version)

Ever since I laid my eyes on you today,

With the moon shining bright and party lights shining over our heads,

For some odd reason you touched me on my cheek, 

Now I can’t stop thinking of you in my mind, 

Ever since my brother you in my arms, 

He’s really upset but I’m in love, 

But thats ok, theres nothing left to say but,  
Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories I don't needem, 

Take your space, take your reasons, but I’m in love, 

And take your hat and take your sweater, 

Cuz we got nothing left together, 

In fact, I’ll feel a whole lot better, 

When you’ll think of meeeeee….

Hickory ended the song and took a deep breath, trying not to look like some weakling. Suddenly a voice was heard “Wow…” Lexi said, which made Hickory jump in surprise “Baking biscuits! You startled me” Hickory shouted. Lexi giggled “Sorry, your singing country music? But you're a yodeler, aren’t yah?” Lexi sat down next to him, tilting her head. Hickory chuckled “ I am a yodeling troll all right but during the time I was disguised as a country troll, I kinda got into it. It’s really nice, peaceful, and relaxing music”. Lexi nodded slowly “I agree, I mean, I sing all types of music I can understand and think of”. 

Then Lexi looked straight into Hickorys eyes with confusion “You sing really nice Hickory” she said, laying a hand on his broad shoulder. Hickory looked at her shyly and smiled “T-thanks…”.   
“You know...even though you are a yodeling troll, it doesn’t mean you have to be one thing, like me. Be who you want to be Hickory, even if it takes being a country troll too” she laughed. Hickory blushed “Aw, thanks miss Lexi, that was very kind and I appreciate the advice. No on has ever said that to me before. Even my own brother…” he said sadly, his ears going slightly down. Lexi looked at him with worried eyes “About your brother...I’m sor-”.   
“Don’t even mention it Lexi. It’s fine. It’s not the first time we fought as brothers” he said with a firm voice. Hickory took off his feathered hat and brushed his red hair with his hands. Then he washed his face with the pond water. Lexi got up and stood next to him “I know...but still. I don’t like seeing trolls fight”. Hickory stood up and raised his shoulders slightly “What can you do, not all life is about getting along and think that nothing bad will ever happen”. 

Lexi agreed to him. Then suddenly, Lexi hears something and Hickory notices her reaction “Hey, what is it?”. “Sshh!” Lexi shooshed him and covered his mouth. Lexi had a fearful look to her face and turned to Hickory “Hickory, you better hide!”. He felt confused “Wait, why?”. Lexi didn’t listen and pushed Hickory in the cold pond water. He shivered and raised his head a bit to take a peek of what’s going on. Seconds later, two trolls showed up, one each holding a vicious hound looking dog. 

Lexi recognized the two evil trolls, Cheesy and Bombus “What are you boys doing here?” Lexi said with so much venom in her voice, trying to stand in front of Hickory so they won't see him. The two trolls smiled devilishly “Lord Barrett is meaning to meet you Lexi. We’ve been trying to find you for many days and now we found you” Bombus said. “You must come with us” Cheesy said. “No...why should I? I am not going to be his little queen like he so desperately wants me to be!”. The two dark country trolls looked at each then back at her “No? But you have something he also wants” they said, pointing at the necklace around her neck. 

Lexi took a hold of her precious necklace, Hickory looked confused but still kept watch “This is a necklace given to me by my mother...he can’t take it!”. Bombus growled “Gimme the necklace little girl. Hand it to me nicely please” he held out a hand, threatening her by putting the viscous hound closer to her. Before she can react, Hickory rose out of the water immediately and stood in front of her “She is not giving you a damn thing!” Hickory said, threatening them. 

Lexi was shocked that he stood up for himself, protecting her. The country trolls laughed and looked at him while he was dripping wet “Oh who are you supposed to be? Her new boyfriend now? Oh wait til Barrett finds out about this Lexi, he will be furious” Bombus said. 

Suddenly Hickory punched Cheesy on the face, which made Lexi jump and hide behind a bush incase this gets ugly. Cheesy got up from the ground “You’ve gone too far. We asked nicely”. And with that, the two trolls ordered the viscous dogs to go after Lexi. Lexi ran as fast as she can and Hickory watched in shock while the dogs took chase “Lexi!!!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy and Bombus - Two dark country trolls that work for Barrett. Cheesy is a brown colored troll with yellow hair while Bombus is a dark grey colored troll with black hair.   
> Vicious hounds- one is green and other is pink; both have 3 eyes. They look weird. Trolldome has weird creatures...


	7. The Cowboy is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory saves Lexi's life with the help of his brother Dickory.

The hounds were in a hot pursuit, chasing after Lexi. “Heeeelp!!!” she shouted, hoping anyone would hear her and save her from these canines. She ran as fast as she could, running through shrubs, cacti, and branches, getting scratched and splintered along the way. 

Suddenly a large tree was spotted nearby and Lexi used her hair to lasso herself way to the top. Right after her feet were elevated from the ground, the pink dog nearly took a chomp at her. Lexi was beyond exhausted, that she only managed to climb onto the lowest level branch. She tried to take a breather while clinging on to the lean branch for her dear life.

“Please, somebody help me!!!” she cried loudly, looking down while the dogs jumped and tried to bite her. Moments later, Lexi spotted a small green troll from a far distance, “Hey!!! Over here!!!” she cried out loud, waving a hand. 

It was Hickory’s brother, Dickory “Nine!!! Lexi, what are you doing up there?!” Lexi felt relieved that someone saw her “Help me Dickory! I’m being attacked!”. Dickory tensed up as one of the dogs noticed his presence and walked slowly to him viciously. Dickory backed away slowly with his hands up “Easy boy, I mean no harm” he said nervously. Without a warning, the dog snapped at him and Dickory took off running “I’ll go find help!!!”. 

Lexi's eyes widened and she felt sad seeing the troll leave “Please hurry!” she yelled. 

Seconds later Dickory ran into his brother “Hickory!!! Lexi is stuck in a tree, being attacked by these mean dogs!”. Hickory tried to catch his brother and spoke “I know! Listen Dickory, I need you to be my extra two feet again” Hickory said firmly. Dickory squinted at his brother and then his eyes widened “N-nooo! Not again! There is no absolute way I would act as your behind ever again!” he yelled.

“For Lexi’s sake Dicks! She’s being attacked and I can only run fast with you helping me...Please…” Hickory pleaded. Dickory thought for a moment and sighed “...very well, can’t believe I’m doing this again…”. 

The dogs didn’t tire from trying to get Lexi. Lexi felt the branch crack and she scooted back against the tree. Suddenly, one of the dogs took a mouth hold of the branch and made the tree break off. Lexi screamed and fell 7 ft down. Lexi quickie got up and one of the dogs grabbed a hold of her dress and pulled so hard that her dress was torn and a bit of her underwear was shown. 

Not caring about the tear for the moment, Lexi still ended up running for her life. 30 seconds passed by and Lexi was getting exhausted, she was feeling dizzy and fell down to the ground again, trying to catch her breath. The dogs caught up and were closing in on her, snarling and drooling excessively with their red glowing snake eyes. “Please don’t kill me, I didn’t do anything wrong”. 

Of course the dogs wouldn’t care as one of them pounced on her and tried to bite her neck to do the death hold. Lexi with all her might, took a hold of the dog’s neck while snapping teeth just inches away from her face. 

Right when Lexi thought the pain would come, she saw a rope suddenly lasso around the dog's neck, strangling it. The dog was thrown off of her and Lexi immediately wanted to see who was her savior.   
She couldn’t believe her eyes as she saw Hickory, brave and powerful and...he’s a centaur??? Confused as she was, she didn't care at the moment, this troll saved her.

Hickory, threw the dog back and forth with the lasso, choking it to death “This is what you get for hurting a lady and trespassing!” he yelled at the dogs. Hickory totally forgot about the second dog , that it went around and tried to bite him in the weak spot (Dickory lol) “Woah! Hey now, stop it!” he cried at the other dog. The dog he tied up already began to pass out and Hickory acting too cocky that the other dog pounced on him in surprised, snapping its jaws at him.

Hickory growled “Ya’ll need some work done in those teeth” hickory said, disgusted by it’s bad breath. Hickory pushed the dog off of him and the dog swiped a paw at him and clawed his chest deeply “AH!” Hickory yelled in agony, trying to put pressure on his fresh wound. 

Being distracted again by the pain this time, the dog ran into him with great force, making Hickory tumble hard many feet back. Hickory lied still and with his eyes closed. The dog shook itself off and walked up to him slowly. Lexi tried to get up to save him but then as the dog got super close to Hickory, Hickory opened one of his eyes, turned around quickly and kicked the dog’s face so hard, that there was a cracking sound and he sent the dog plummeting into the sky. 

The other one slowly got up and ran away crying, catching up to his partner. Lexi watched in surprise at the cowboy troll. Hickory turned around to face Lexi, smiled and walked up to her. Lexi noticed the pain he was in, that she gladly took a hold of him and then looked into his eyes “Y-you saved me”. Hickory smiled “Yeah, I had some help though” he said, staring at his behind. 

Lexi looked confused at first but then she understood “Oh hahaha. Thank you two for saving my life”. Dickory mumbled at his brother “He says your welcome” Hickory said, with embarrassment. 

Hickory suddenly hissed in pain and Lexi felt worried “Hickory your hurt!”. “Now Lexi, it’s just a scratch”. 

Lexi scoffed “More than just a scratch. That looks pretty deep, let me help you. It’s the least I can do, since you guys saved me” she said trying to help Hickory by walking him to a safe place to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments and kudos! What do you think about the story so far? Hickory saved her with the help of his brother. I told you Dickory make be a dick at times but he has a heart as well.


	8. Healing and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory and Lexi spent time together during a campfire, while she tended to his wound.

Hickory winced in pain “What's that stuff you're putting on?” he asked curiously, watching her work. Lexi answered while rubbing medicine on the wound “It’s ginseng and honey. The honey is to treat for infection like an antibiotic and the ginseng is to provide relaxation, reduces high cholesterol, and it can also boost your energy. Many other good functions as well in these herbs”. 

Hickory chuckled “Wow...you must be like some doctor troll or something, are yah?” he said slyly. Lexi giggled “uh...not really but I know a thing or two about medicine. My mother taught me about certain medicines here and there”. 

Hickory smiled “Listen...uh Lexi...thank you” he said in the softest voice, looking at her without looking away. Lexi finished rubbing on his chest and slowly looked into the trolls green eyes. She looked down into his chest and looked up again “Y-your welcome...don’t mention it” she said nervously, just realizing she was so close to him again. 

She slowly turned around, looking straight at the tent Dickory was in to wonder if he was staring or not, Hickory noticed “I-I should get going Hickory. The medicine should help your wound heal in a day or two. You don’t need me here, your brother can look after you for now.” she regretfully said, not really wanting to go. 

She knew it was probably for the best, she doesn’t want to get in the way. Hickory looked surprised “Wait. What? Now Lexi, you are not stepping a foot out in a dark night like this, it could be dangerous out there.” 

Lexi looked at Dickory, which she could see now he was curious of the situation, she sighed “H-Hickory, stop it. I’ll be alright.” 

“Hey, whats going on here, I’m trying to sleep!” Dickory raised his voice at the two. Hickory looked at him with serious eyes and turned to her again “Didn’t you remember what happened today? Those dang dogs could be still out there and here you are acting all brave and sorry when you did nothing wrong Lexi. And also, who cares about what anyone says or thinks about what we are right now or what we are not right now”. 

Dickory looked concerned for his brother and Lexi just stared at Hickory with a dumbfounded look “Now...you are going to stay whether you like it or not missy”. Hickory picked up his straw and put it in his mouth and without warning, got up and walked towards Lexi. He stood right in front of her eye to eye, handing out a hand to her “I saved your life and you saved mine. Were even.” the trolls said firmly. 

Lexi's heart was pounding fast and she couldn’t stop staring at this hunk of a troll, all buff looking, mysterious, serious and so mischievous. She blushed and just realized her underwear was showing a bit and tried to pull her torn dress down to cover it. “I-I don’t have any extra clothes to wear, my dress is torned” she said, feeling embarrassed and sad.

Hickory noticed her torn and blushed a bit “I think I can fix that, come on” he said pulling her hand to him. 

Moments later, Hickory handed Lexi an extra shirt he had in his bag, which was big and looked like a dress on her “Thanks hickory for letting me borrow this”. “Y-your welcome”. 

Lexi yawned and Hickory noticed “Now, if you're tired, you can sleep in my tent of you want to. I’ll watch the two of you for the night”. Lexi looked at him in shock “What? No I can’t Hickory. You need to sleep too. I can just sleep on the floor next to the fire where it’s warm.” Hickory scoffed “ ha-ha it’s fine. I’m not that sleepy anyway and there is no way I would let a lady sleep on the floor in the dirt.”

Lexi smiled and slowly sat down next to the green troll “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your parents?” she asked. Hickory felt surprised by her question “Uh...I...actually do not remember much. All I knew was being with my older brother most of my life. My mother left one day and never came back. I never knew my father”. 

“I never knew my father too and you know what happened to my mother. I’m so sorry Hickory about everything. But you should be glad you have a brother that cares about you and loves you...and…(sighed) I do too”. Hickory looked at Lexi with widened eyes as well as his brother watching from the tent, looking surprised as well after everything he was hearing. 

Lexi slowly rubbed Hickory on the cheek, already confessing her feelings to him. Hickory smiled and leaned into her touch and slowly leaned forward to the female troll to peck her on the cheek. It wasn’t on the lips, but it was something. Lexi smiled and rested her head on his broad shoulder. Hickory smiled watching the beautiful troll sleeping on the comfort of his body. He decided to play at her hair while looking at the bright stars of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hickory is very patient and likes to take things slow. Lexi is trying so hard not to go to fast in a relationship. Dickory cannot bear to watch his brother being too comfortable with a female troll.


	9. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory and Lexi spent more time together. Hickory teaches her to fish and gets a surprise by her.

It was a nice, quiet, and dewy morning. The sound of birds singing and flies buzzing filled into Lexi’s ears while she rested comfortably in a warm blanket inside Hickory’s tent. The brightness of the sun made one of her eyes flinch, which made her realize it was an early morning. 

She began to yawn while stretching her own body. She looked around and noticed she was alone in the tent. Before she began to get up she felt something squishy against her leg. She unfolded the covers to realize there were gumdrops. Lexi smiled, appreciating the gift she assumed it was from Hickory. 

“Not really a healthy morning breakfast but it’ll do for now”, Lexi thought while munching into the sweet-tasting chewy candy. 

Right after she ate some of the gumdrops, she stepped outside the tent. There she discovered the campfire was burned out and there was no sign of Hickory. Walking slowly over to the next tent, she realized Dickory was still in there sleeping, snoring very loudly. His snore was so loud, it made Lexi jump and erect her pointy ears way back. 

Not wanting to wake her up, she left the campsite and searched for Hickory. After 5 minutes of walking, she heard some loud humming nearby and nearby water. She followed the sound and she knew it was Hickory as she got closer to the familiar voice. She saw a small hill up ahead and slowly peaked over the edge to get a good view. 

(GASP!) she covered her mouth before anyone could have heard her. Blushing a hard red due to seeing the most surprising and most stunning thing she had ever seen. Hickory was washing himself in the pond, all naked.   
“...Wow” was all Lexi could say about this troll. His reddish-orange hair all wet and dripping down along his muscled back and arms. The way he sings while washing the morning water against his face and thin beard. Lexi didn’t realize she was downright staring, with her tongue all out, drooling. She started to feel a weird knot in her lower abdomen but she tried to snap herself out of her weird desires. 

Hickory began to yodel really loud “aaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!!!” , which made Lexi forgot her desires and cover her ears. His loud yodeling made the mountain tremble a bit which made her freak out and take cover. 

When the loud singing and tremble stopped, Lexi peaked over at Hickory again. Within seconds the edge she was on, suddenly collapsed. “AAAAAHHH!!!” she screamed, while tumbling down the hill and landing in the pond. 

Hickory jumped at the sight of the intruder that popped its head out of the water, hacking and coughing. “Lexi?! Is that you?” he questioned nervously trying to cover himself, even though his bottom half was in the water. 

Lexi blushed and chuckled nervously “Y-yeah its me?”. Hickory looked over and the falling edge and looked at her in concern “Now were you spying on me? I was trying to wash myself in peace”. Lexi stood up and squeezed the water out of her hair and sighed “Shower in peace? That was not peace and quiet that I heard. You're all naked and yodeling so loud in a woodland forest and you don’t even think that someone will not notice you?” Lexi said sarcastically to him, which caused him to flinch and stare. 

Lexi looked down from his chest to his lower torso and at him again “and...by the way...I like your tattoo” she said seriously, looking at the coffee mug tattoo that was on Hickorys arm. 

She marched away, leaving the troll feeling stunned from her recent words and actions “huh...quite of a woman she is” he said to himself. 

Trying to forget everything that happened, Lexi decided to grab an apple at a nearby tree. She was too short for the lowest level branch so she tried to use her hair to grab it. Not really experienced in using her hair as hands, she had trouble getting the big apple. 

She gave up after trying 10 times. Her stomach growled for some decent food. “You need help” came a familiar voice. It was Hickory and Lexi wasn’t in the mood to see him after what happened “no… I don’t, thank you” she said, still trying to reach it. Hickory chuckled and without warning, he took off his yodeler hat and used hair to grab the apple and dropped it in her hands. Lexi looked at him and smiled “T-thanks”, she said, biting into the ripe apple. 

Hickory came up the her and used his thumb to wipe the juices off her chin which she didn’t realize she had “Oh sorry you had to see that and sorry about earlier Hickory” she said with embarrassment. He just giggled “it’s ok...its normal”. 

Lexi nodded and sighed “I hardly use my hair as a helper so I don’t have the full hang of it yet. I need practice”. Hickory patted her head “I can help yah, it’s real easy”. 

“I can teach you how to lasso, grab things, hunt, and stuff. You’ll need to practice if you ever plan on stepping a foot out in your village” he said. 

“Oh no, Pop village is not my home. I actually don’t have a place. I’m like more of a traveler you know” she told him. Hickory looked surprised “Well how you like that, I’m more of a traveler myself too, even my brother Dicks there”. Hickory just realizing he’s been away for awhile from his brother, he jumped “Bacon wrapped hotdogs! I need to get back and check on my brother and I need to get some food too” he said rushing past Lexi, leaving her behind. Hickory stopped, turned around to Lexi “You coming?”. 

Lexi spoke “Should I? Maybe I should head back to Poppy, Hickory?” she said. Hickory had a concerned face and ran to her and hugged her “Listen Lexi. I know you don’t have a place to live and you're afraid of what my brother will think...but I don’t mind you staying with us”. 

Lexi began to feel emotional. She looked back at the forest that led towards Pop village and back to the green troll “B-but, I don’t belong here nor there” she said pointing towards the village. Hickory said to her with seriousness “I’ll respect your wishes whatever you decide but...you’ll always have a place with me”. Right after he said that, Lexi could have hold in her tears any longer, Hickory hugged her tightly and Lexi nuzzled in his neck, leaving kisses on his cheek “Y-your nothing like Barret. I’m glad I have a special person in my life to bond to” she mumbled, crying. 

Hickory wasn’t the crying type but he felt sympathy for her “I’m not like him. No one should treat you like that. Come on, lets go find something to munch on” he said, gesturing to her to walk alongside him. 

Hickory was teaching Lexi how to fish so they can get food for the campfire. For what seemed like forever, Lexi finally got a bite and Hickory shouted “Hooo yeah!!! That’s a bite, wheel the fish in”. Lexi smiled and used her strength to wheel the line “This is a tough one”. Hickory supported her “This takes arm and hand muscle work, you can do it”. Trying to follow what he was saying, Lexi pulled as hard as she could, then suddenly, she got pulled towards the edge of the dock. Hickory grabbed her legs in time “Hickory, don’t let go!!!”. Hickory used his strength to not let her fall in the water but the fish was so strong, it pulled them both in. Hickory swam up the surface and looked for Lexi “Lexi, where are you!”. “Over here!” she shouted, him realizing she still hasn't let go of the rod. Hickory ran fast as he could and waited til the fish got close to him so he could chop the fish on the head. 

Both being out of breath, Hickory unhooked the dead fish and held up a massive red salmon. Lexi got out of the water feeling exhausted “I’m tired, and wow thats a big fish!”. Hickory laughed “Yeah it is! Surprisingly you couldn’t let go of the fishing line and here you caught a nice, tasty fish” Hickory acknowledged her. 

Lexi smiled and both of them carried the big fish back to the campsite. Dickory was sitting on top of one of the logs, waiting for his brother. Then he realized his brother was coming back with her “It seems you two took your time. Hickory, where were you and what is she still doing here?” he said with anger. Lexi gasped and her eyes went looking down, feeling sadness, Hickory stepped in front of her and defended her “Now listen Dickory, Lexi is welcome to visit me whenever and wherever she wants. She helped get us food and she saved my life yesterday”. 

Dickory scoffed “Yeah by hiding you from two normal country trolls and look what that leads up to, leaving you with a nasty scar! If she hadn’t stepped a foot in our lives, none of this would’ve happened. Now her ex-boyfriend or husband may be hunting you down and I have to get involved”. 

Lexi started to cry, feeling extreme hurtfulness and dropped the fish on the floor and covered her face, Hickory felt bad “I didn’t ask you to get involved in my life. I’m also not asking you to fight in my battles Dickory. But I do ask you to show some respect to this kind lady and be a good brother” he ordered him sternly.   
“Pssh! Haven’t I been a good brother to you and looked after you most of your life? And I never mentioned this to you but now I am. You’ve become too into country music lately. You're a damn yodeler troll Hickory, not some hiyah, lasso roping, beer drinking, country singing, horse legged troll! You need to stop disobeying your culture Hickory…”. 

“Oooh ok boys calm down! Dickory!” Lexi shouted at him. Dickory shouted back “Shut your mouth hole!”. Hickory smacked his hands “Dang nabbit Dickory, stop it! I’m not disobeying yodelling! Like what queen Poppy and Lexi and most trolls learned, we can be who we want to be” he said with anger. 

“Hah! Your going to listen to that stupid pink pop troll and this troll?! Mother would’ve been ashamed of you leaving yodelling”. That had it, as Hickory and Dickory were wrestling each other on the ground. Punching, pulling hair, and smacking each other, leaving Lexi watching in anxiety “Stop it boys!!!”. 

None of the boys listened and Lexi tried to figure out a way before any of them got more hurt. Lexi closed her eyes and took a deep breath while holding a firm hand on the red gem around her neck. Suddenly, sparkling lights appeared around Lexi’s body and this made both the boys stop fighting and looked stunned at the sight of the bright lights. Lexi got lifted into the air a few feet off the ground, spunned, and fell in the ground. 

After the lights disappeared, Hickory walked over to help the troll out and was stunned by what he saw of her, a centaur troll. Lexi was a beautiful, stunning centaur troll and her hair was sparkling with glitter and her hair length was longer. Hickory couldn’t stop staring at her in shock “So...your necklace can do that?”. Lexi slowly nodded “This is why Barret wants it, it can turn you into something you imagine to be...and I’m afraid he’ll turn into something dangerous if he gets his hands on it”. 

“You're not mad, are you?” she said softly. Hickory went up to her and held her hands “Now, why would I be mad? Your beautiful and I’ll protect you no matter what”, he whispered while holding up her chin to look at her. 

Hickory pressed his lips against hers and this surprised Lexi. She finally gets to feel his warm breath again and the taste of his mouth. Lexi pulled back “I trust you” she said before she kissed him again, while the wind blew really strong and their hairs flowed. 

Dickory dusted himself off and looked at them while they made out, feeling betrayed and angry. He decided to walk away, leaving the two behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, Dickory had enough! Do you think Hickory wants to abandon yodeling like how his brother sees it?


	10. See you soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory couldn't seem to find his brother anywhere but there is one place to find out, and that is Lonesome Flats. Hickory wanted Lexi to be safe and stay with Poppy while he goes on this long trip.

Hickory wasn’t thinking about his brother for the moment while embracing the beautiful female troll in front of him, exploring her lips and mouth while kissing her. When they parted their lips, he held her hands and smiled, looking into her coffee-brown eyes glistening in the light. 

Lexi couldn’t also keep her eyes away from this troll. He treated her more kindly than Barrett ever treated her, way more. He is respectful, nice, passionate, loving, wise, mischievous, mysterious and so very handsome. She gently brushed his orange hair and slid her hand down to his beard and caressed him, admiring him. 

Lexi is having one of the best moments of her life, but was this something she can trust or bring into her life right now? Barret is after her and she didn’t want anyone, including Hickory to get hurt. 

Is this troll even the one for her? She wishes she could say I love you but it’s still too early. She barely met this guy less than a week and she's already having feelings for him. She wishes she can cuddle with him, share secrets, touch him in any place possible, or even have a baby with him?

Lexi tried to shake her thoughts away and Hickory noticed “Hey, you ok?” he said tenderly, parted her hair away from her face. She smiled at him and sighed “Yeah, I’m fine. I just been thinking…”. 

“Everything is going to be fine” Hickory said, just noticing now Dickory’s departure. 

Lexi noticed his absence. “Do you think he went back to the camp?” she asked while looking around. 

Hickory sighed “Well, one way to find out is to check the place. Come one, let's ski-daddle” he said, lending a hand to her. Lexi blushed and accepted his smooth palm and the two walked back to the hand. 

When they returned to the campsite, Dickory was nowhere to be found. His tent and belongings were gone as well and Lexi felt nervous “He took his stuff Hickory….” she told him. “Yeah, I noticed,” Hickory said with sadness, and Lexi noticed. She wrapped her arms around his and nudged him on the chest in an embrace and he accepted it “Don’t worry Hicks, we’ll find him. He probably just needs to cool off for a while before he decides to make an attempt to see you again”. 

Hickory nodded and smirked “Yeah you're possibly right...but this is the first time I’ve actually seen him quite mad and run off like this”. 

“Why don’t we check Pop village? He may or may not be there but it’s worth a shot” she whispered to him. Hickory agreed “Let’s go then, come on” he said, before the two walked towards Pop Village. 

As they reached on the hill top that is the main entrance of Pop village, Poppy was singing, as well as the other pop trolls:

That’s all it really waaAaaaAaaas, 

Some fuuuUuuuUuuun, 

When the working day is done, 

Oh trolls just wanna have fuuuUuun, 

Trolls just wanna have...fuuuuuuun.

Poppy shouted happily “Nice job guys! Great job Biggie and Mr. Dinkles, you were on fire!”. Biggie accepted her praise and said “Oh, sorry queen Poppy” he apologized before removing the flame on the gummy worm’s head. 

Poppy walked up to the glitter troll carrying his baby “Nice job you two, especially you tiny diamond!”. “Thanks Aunt Poppy, me and daddy gotta peace out, my nap time is almost here” he said, before he was taken away in the arms of Guy diamond. 

Poppy waved at everyone and when she turned around, she noticed the two trolls up on the hill “Lexi you're here!” Poppy shouted, running up to the yellow troll and hugged her. Lexi hugged her deeply, missing her even though it’s been only a day “Oh I missed you Poppy, even though we met yesterday”. Poppy giggled “Well yeaaaah, you're like one of my bestest friends and friends will miss each other no matter what”. The pink troll also asked “Hey what happened to you? I tried to find you around the village when I noticed you took a while to come back, I was really worried”. Lexi looked ashamed for not telling her friend what happened way sooner “I’m really sorry, I know and I should’ve told you sooner but I was in a serious situation”. 

Lexi explained everything that happened to her with the vicious dogs, Barrett’s members, Hickory’s saving and his brother’s departure. “Oh I’m sorry, I haven’t seen him,” Poppy explained to Hickory. 

Hickory felt a bit worried and sad about his missing brother “It’s ok queen Poppy, I’ll try to look somewhere else”. Poppy patted his back and said “Try Lonesome Flats, maybe he might’ve stopped by there”. 

Hickory tilted his head and scratched his head “W-hy would he be in Lonesome flats?”. Poppy looked around and whispered “You wanna know a secret? He has a crush on Delta Dawn”. 

Hickory and Lexi’s eyes went wide and they looked at each other and laughed. “My brother is in love with a country troll? That can’t be, he doesn't like country singing one bit”. Poppy raised her shoulders “You should go check it out yourself, you might be surprised. Besides, Delta has the hair, she’s strong, a great singer, and she’s beautiful” Poppy said slyly. 

Hickory raised an eyebrow at her and said “Ok fine, I’ll head back to camp and leave first thing tomorrow”. Lexi's eyes were filled with worry “Wait, you're just going to leave right away to go on a long trip to the country music trolls? You need to rest.”. Poppy agreed “Yeah it’ll take hours to head there by walking. Maybe even a day.”

Hickory nodded “I know girls, I’ve been there before...but I have to try to find my brother if he’s alright”. Lexi sighed and hugged him “I know...I’ll come with you then”. Hickory was surprised by her request but disagreed “No Lexi...I want you to stay with Queen Poppy here in Pop village. You’ve done enough help and this could be dangerous”. 

Lexi felt sad “I can’t have you go alone Hickory!” Lexi grabbed his arms and tried to gently pull him towards her. Hickory gently took her arms off him and kissed her for the third time, in front of Poppy. Poppy jumped in joy, finally seeing Lexi kissing the troll of her dreams “How cute! I didn’t know you guys were a couple?”. Hickory released his lips away from Lexi and turned to Poppy “Were not...I mean...I don’t know what to call it” he said caressing her cheek “I need you to stay here. In a few days, I’ll be back”. 

Lexi nodded from side to side, wanting to say no but she trusted him and became teary “ok...I trust that you will be back soon.”. And with that, the green troll waved goodbye to them both and he made a final look at Lexi, smiled, before he turned around and left Pop Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Trolls just wanna have fun" - song from Trolls: World Tour.


	11. Careness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi stopped Hickory before he started his long journey and gave him a most precious gift.

Lexi looked at the road that leads up to the hill, which was one of the exits out of Pop village. Ears drooping down and with sad brown eyes, Lexi sighed “I hope he will be ok on his own” she said with concern. Poppy held a hand on her shoulder and scoffed “You mean Hickory? Trust me, he is fast like a horse, strong like a bull, and he’s a very smart guy, so, I think he’ll be alright” Poppy said with confidence, trying to cheer her up. 

Lexi raised an eyebrow “Smart you say?”. Poppy gave her a sly look “I mean, if he can fool me for awhile, finding out later that he ain’t a cowboy troll, then I’ll give him props for that. I meant that he’s smart in his own, creative ways” she chuckled. 

Lexi chuckled as well “I can’t disagree with you for that”. 

Poppy slowly walked around Lexi “So, I saw you guys kiss in front of my very, berry eyes...are you guys a thing or what?” Poppy asked, which made Lexi blush. Lexi was trying to hide her obvious pink cheeks flaring on her yellow skin with her brunette hair “I-I don’t know...maybe? He never really asked me out and-” Poppy stopped her from continuing. 

“Oh come on! Words don’t always have to be said to express your feelings. It can be a dance, a look in the eyes, body language, yah know, like me and Branch for example”. Lexi started to feel a little annoyed and crossed her arms “yeah, but that’s you and Branch. I like to take things slow and I rather wait for the right guy to make a move or prove to me that he can be the one to marry” she said. 

Poppy looked at her with serious eyes “Wow...logical aren’t yah. I guess you're right. It took me time to realize there was so much more to life than just being a queen” Poppy said, while staring at the approaching grey troll who held her hands. Branch looked at his mate nonstop “Yes there was. And I waited a long time for Poppy to express her feelings to me, but our love was there all the time, even when we were friends” Branch said to his fiance. 

Lexi smiled and turned to look at the same exit Hickory took, while playing with her necklace. Poppy and Branch noticed “He will be back Lexi” Branch said to her.

“I know...it’s just...um...I need to give him something before he is actually gone for awhile”. Poppy looked confused “Give him what?”. 

“No time to explain, I promise I’ll be back quickly!” Lexi shouted to them, before she ran off.

Not too far away, Hickory went back to his camp and started packing some of his things. Deep in the heart of the green troll, he did not want to go but he will do anything to know if his brother is alright, even though he might be. Within five minutes, he heard a too familiar voice and smiled. “I had a feeling you’ll stop by here before you actually go” Lexi chuckled. Hickory smiled but felt confused “Well now, it's a surprise seeing you here. I was actually thinking of yo-” he cut himself off and she caught him. 

Lexi walked right in front of him, sneering at him with a cocky look “Wait...what was that word you were going to say? You were thinking of me?” Lexi giggled. Hickory felt nervous and started to sweat “I-I meant to say thinking of you and the others”. 

“Mmhmm...you don’t really talk about the others much” Lexi teased and laughed some more. 

“You know, I kinda like your laugh” he said smoothly. Lexi blushed “Oh thanks, it's nothing special, I’m no one special” she said, but Hickory looked confused. 

He walked up to her and touched her cheek with one of his palms “You're special to me, in a unique kinda way” he said, Lexi smiled. “Anyways, if you're wondering why I’m here, I-I wanted to give you something before you actually leave”. 

Hickory tilted his head slightly “What you wanted to give me?”. Lexi hesitated for a second and took off her black necklace and wrapped it around Hickory. Hickory held it against his hand and looked shocked “Y-your necklace? The one your mother gave to you when you were little, I can’t take this…” Hickory was about to remove it when Lexi stopped him. 

“No Hickory, keep it on. You know it holds a power, and that power can protect you throughout your long journey. I know you can take care of yourself, but, i care about you” Lexi said to him. Hickory widened his eyes and smiled to her “You know Lexi, I care about you too, thank you”. 

“I know you always dream of becoming a centaur Hickory...now it's your time to make that dream come true” Lexi said. Hickory looked at Lexi with loving eyes and hesitated at first before he held the ruby and closed his eyes. Within seconds, Hickory was held 6 feet in the air and bright glowing, sparkly flares started surrounding him to a point that you can no longer see him. Lexi held her eyes shut, due to the intense brightness. 

10 seconds later, Hickory was laying on the floor looking still. Lexi was worried at first and hugged him while checking for injuries. She sighed in relief when she felt him mumble and move “Hickory, are you alright?” she spoke to him in a calm voice, swiping his red hair bang to the side. 

“Just a bit dizzy but I’m alright” Hickory said, while slowly getting up on his now four legs. Hickory looked at himself and felt very impressed and happy about his new look. He looked like a cowboy troll again, except that his brother is not in his pants anymore. He looked directly at the yellow female troll and hugged her tightly “Thank you” he said before he became too excited that he started running around the camp to enjoy the feeling of his new body. 

“I guess you like it” Lexi giggled. Hickory ran up to her “I love it, it’s more of my style. Thank you again”. 

“Well...this should make your journey easier and safer. I will really miss you Hickory” Lexi said with sadness, a tear rolling down her eye. Hickory noticed her sadness and hugged her again, then he kissed her warm, pink, tasty lips and held her close for as long as he can. 

Lexi didn’t want him to go just yet “Do you really have to go right now?” she said with worry. Hickory sighed and tucked some of her dark hair behind her pointy ear. “I can stay a little longer if you want but it’ll be better if I don’t wait long. Lexi laughed “You're such a good brother to him and you're so good to me” she said while playing with his ears. Hickory jittered a bit, while lexi rubbed a very sensitive spot on his ear. Unexpectedly, Lexi leaned close to his ear and lightly licked it, which made the troll gasp in surprise “Lexi? What are you doing? What are we together?”. Lexi smiled and sighed “idk...I guess you're going to have to figure that out yourself, I can wait”. 

Lexi held his hand and led him inside the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen in the end? Sorry it took a while to write another chapter. Been working more hours lately and been more tired to write.


	12. Take it slow/Barrett

The two trolls shared lips to each other smoothly inside the quiet, darkened tent. Lexi liked the feeling of being dominated by male trolls in the process of courtship, so she laid down and encouraged the green troll to lay on top of her, and take her away with whatever he’s got. Lexi turned her head to the side, trying to handle the intense sensitivity on her skin as Hickory pressed his lips and sucked on her beautiful, delicate yellow skin. 

This caused her to gasp while she felt a tingle sensation growing in her pit and mammary glands (nipples). The female troll began to slowly take off her top and exposed herself. This caused Hickory to stop and look stunned while looking at her with hungry eyes. It almost looked like he was nervous and hasn’t made a final decision of what to do next. Lexi noticed and looked at him with questionable eyes “Hickory, are you ok? Do you wanna stop?” the yellow troll said with worry in her eyes. 

She didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable so she lifted her shirt back on. Hickory noticed and apologized “I-I’m sorry Lexi. It’s just that…that...Do you think we're going too fast with this?”. 

Lexi looked dumbfounded with his question “What do you mean? I mean...you love me don’t you? You make it seem like you do”. 

Hickory looked a bit stunned and raised an eyebrow before he slowly smiled and held her hand “Listen Lexi, I like you, I really do but I think it’s best if we wait a little longer before we get into anything serious. Like you told me yourself, we haven’t known each other for long. I mean, don’t you want to explore more and find out more about me?” he said while giving a smirk to her, while holding up her cheek with one of his hands. Left huffed, looking down and upset “I guess you're right. Just a bit upset because I was in the mood and all, but I understand Hickory. I’m not forcing you to do anything”. 

Hickory was happy that she wasn’t too upset. They both got out of the tent and padded themselves and then looked each other in the eyes. “I guess you have to go huh?” Lexi said to him. Hickory smiled “Yeah, I do. Don’t you worry, I won’t be gone long”, he said before he pecked her nose and turned around and started to walk away. 

When he was at a distance, he turned around and looked at her, admiring her beautiful looks, before he yelled “Yi-HAH!” and ran away.

Far away, beyond the dark mountains, lies the dark country troll village. Barrett, the brown-skinned troll sat on his rocky throne chair, tapping his fingers against the hard stone, which made slight echo sounds. 

Suddenly, someone interrupted him and yelled out his name “Lord Barrett!” which the voice came from Bombus. “It took you long enough to return here Bombus”, he said firmly at him”. 

“You see sire, there has been a prob-” he got interrupted from speaking “I don’t want to hear any rubbish, you're killing my mood. Did you get her back or not?!” he yelled. 

“Um...you see that's the problem. We didn’t get her back” he said. Suddenly Barrett got out of his throne chair and marched in front of Bombus and looked at him with angry eyes, which made Bombus lean back and be kind of submissive “What do you mean you haven’t gotten her back?” he growled. 

Before he can speak, the sounds of painful, agonizing whines came from the injured dogs. Barrett had a look of worry in his eyes when he saw the sight of his two precious canines all bloody and battered with injuries. “My poor babies! Look at you, who did this to you? What happened to my dogs!?” he yelled at the two trolls. 

Bombus spoke firmly “It was a country troll that did this to them. He was protecting her and fought them off”. 

Barrett looked shocked and questioned “He? Lexi was with another country troll, I see. Probably another boyfriend. If she thinks she can replace me and refuses to be my future queen, then no one can have her” he said angrily to himself. 

“I will find this country troll myself and if he thinks he can just take my lady away and keep me from getting my most precious possession from me, then he will be sorry” he said with furious eyes.


End file.
